1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of taxidermy mannikin molds, and particularly to mannikin molds having artificial eyepieces attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taxidermists mount animal head skins over molded animal head mannikins, such as deer head mannikins, and secure the result to a wall plaque or the like for use as a trophy. A mold and molding method for producing taxidermy animl head mannikins with the eyes and the eye-surrounding anatomy as part of the mannikin when it comes out of the mold, so that the taxidermist need not spend time and skill positioning or mounting the eyes, or filling in and contouring around the eyes to provide correct anatomical eye-surrounding features, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,919, 4,511,522 and 4,515,340 to Rinehart, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. The mannikin mold disclosed in these patents includes reference indicia in the cavity surface of themoldsnear the edge of the eye socket recess which couldbe used to align and indicate correct position of the artificial eyepiece to be inserted in the eye socket recess. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,683 to Powell discloses eyepieces having a circular flange with two notches which mate with two diametrically opposed lugs on edges of the eye socket recess to lock the eyepiece into position.